


the love we stole

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post wedding episode, soft cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron and robert take a detour on their ride into the sunset





	the love we stole

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just came into my head and i had to write it even though i am still not over the episode!! i don't really like it bu i wanted to write something!

Aaron’s face is aching in the best way possible. He’s been smiling too much and he knows it’s a good thing but sometimes he just gets stuck in the shock of it all.

He’s driving them away like they’re in some bloody romcom, like they’ve got their happy ending or something.

Only they have, haven’t they? 

Robert’s a bit more pissed than Aaron first thought and he’s banging on about how happy he is, slurring more than anything really.

“Are you listening to me husband?” Robert stretches over, and Aaron laughs, pulls Robert away from him playfully.

“Oi you idiot! I’m tryna drive ‘ere.” Aaron gulps, eyes wide and a smile on his face as Robert’s hand falls over his knee.

Soft, gentle, his.

“You married this idiot you know.” Robert leans back against the seat, shuffles comfortably and then looks back over at Aaron again like he can’t quite believe it.

Because he can’t. He really can’t believe it.

“You married me, you actually married me.” Robert whispers, blinks back some tears because it’s his turn to cry and be soft now that the alcohol is hit his system properly. “Hey, hey pull over here.” 

And Aaron smirks, because Robert might be pissed but he remembers where they are like he could ever forget their place. 

It’s darker now, there’s hardly any cars on the road and the stupid fairy lights Liv tagged to the back of the car seem to light their way towards the spot. 

“Back here again.” Aaron whispers, a click of the engine dying as he looks towards Robert and sees that he’s just smiling at him in this oddly pure way that he hasn’t seen before now.

Because they had his, they had this happiness, this softness, but *never the aftermath.

They didn’t have the afterglow before now, or the honey moon, or the promise that everything was going to be okay this time tomorrow.

But now, Robert’s here, this big smile and gooey eyes and Aaron knows that he’s caused it. He’s made Robert happier than he’s ever looked before.

“Our special place.” Robert whispers, leans across the car once more and this time he’s dragging Aaron’s tie with him. It’s all hands for a second or two, just soft touches and fingers falling between each other and then Robert’s dragging away again, shuffling out the car and making Aaron sigh.

“Robert —“

Robert calls him out the car, and Aaron goes willingly because he’s a sap who’d follow Robert anywhere.

“Could we get back to the kissing in the car thing?” Aaron says, eager, needy, Robert’s in every sense of the word now.

His smile seems to fade as he watches Robert settle on the bonnet, legs dangling down, staring up at the sky.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy you know.” Robert says, head stretched up towards the sky, this constant beating in his chest, a happiness he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to cope with. “It’s —“

“Different?” Aaron says, hands in his pockets that fall towards Robert as he comes to sit next to him. “I think we’re due a bit of it though, don’t you?” 

“Yeah. Of course I do. It’s just —“ Robert huffs a little. “I can’t believe I got to feel like this for you.” 

Because the past is the past until it’s not. Until it’s all Robert can think about and everything else turns to black until Aaron’s face is the only thing he can see.

It’s clustered and bright and unimaginable suddenly until Aaron holds his face and brings their lips together because he can’t help himself.

“You’re a sap.” Aaron says, leans even closer and then pulls back as Robert holds his face and strokes softly.

“Sorry, I just —“

“You don’t apologise. Not to me.” Aaron whispers, sensitive touches travelling and a quietness filled between them. 

Robert bites his lip and gazes a little towards the floor. “I’ll hold ya to that.” He says. “When I’m making you crazy again.”

Aaron scoffs, squeezing his eyes shut a little. “Like when you make me record university challenge or something?”

Robert rolls his eyes, “I’ll make you like it one day.” He says, arms stretched out to pull Aaron closer. “I’ve got the rest of my life to make you like it don’t I?”

And that’s fucking scary and exciting at exactly the same time isn’t it?

Aaron’s face speaks for the both of them when it brightens, his eyes sparkle and there’s this lightness about him suddenly as he kisses Robert again.

“I’d like to see ya try.” 

“Forever is a long time you know?” Robert’s got this softness in his voice again, this flirty edge that’s reserved for Aaron only. “And I can be very persuasive.”  He whispers, another kiss, and another until Aaron’s lips fill tingly and Robert leans his head against Aaron’s shoulder.

“Aaron?”

“Hmm?” Aaron bends down, hands soft and delicate against Robert’s watch.

“Remember when I ran away, right here, after we kissed for the first time?” And it’s not like Aaron could ever forget that, he tells Robert as much before he settles back against his side and waits. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

Aaron blinks, heart oozing. “You were the one waiting around when I was in the garage.”

“Yeah. But you let me in.” Robert’s eyes flickers, stretches across Aaron’s chest. “In more ways than one and I’m — you never let me leave ya, not really. I don’t even understand it but —“

“Good thing I do then.” Aaron gulps again, eyes filling with tears. “Because I  _love_ ya, and I always have.”

“Always will Aaron.” Robert says, kisses Aaron’s mouth as he leans up and suddenly they’re just like teenagers kissing on a car whilst a whole load of nothing happens around them.

And it’s beautiful.

In this perfectly sweet way that they’ll never be used to.

“Now, could we get the hell out of here so you can properly unwrap my present.” Aaron says, a grump for a second or two because all he wants is Robert right now thank you very much.

Robert nods faintly, thinks about the big bed of theirs waiting for them in the hotel room.

A pit-stop before their flight tomorrow courtesy of Faith.

He smiles, toothy and wide and Aaron’s knees turn weak once again. 

“Lead the way.” Robert says, shuffles off the bonnet and Aaron catches him by the waist and holds for too long. “One little dance, before you drag me away.” He says.

And they do, because Aaron’s never been this fucking happy either and it’s his wedding day.

So he shuffles his feet, side steps and Robert hums against him, hands slow and feet steady until he’s twirling Aaron and he’s dragging him back into the car.

“You  _liked_ that little dance  _husband_.” Robert teases, bold and gentle and embarrassingly correct. 

“No I didn’t. It’s a good thing I quite like you though isn’t it?”

He starts the car, gets them moving again before Robert leans closer again and kisses his cheek. “You happen to love me.”

“Yeah,” Aaron thinks, even when Robert brings out a playlist of ‘their songs’ and cranks it up as loud as it can go, even when Robert makes a point of telling every person they meet that they’ve just got married,  _even_ when Robert tries to carry him over the hotel room door and Aaron has to swat him away about a million times.

Because he loves him too dearly to even try and stop him.

Because he’s the one who makes sure they get the honey moon suite fitted with all the fancy champagne and shit Robert adores.

And the picture of them in the middle, with Liv and Seb, just to really get Robert’s waterworks starting. 

“I happen to love you lots.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this and the wedding everyone!!


End file.
